


we set to drink -but now we marvel

by ectocosme



Series: operation: give love to Wen Ning [3]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Teen Romance, wei wuxian being weird wuxian, work n°57
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: After meeting the Wen archer Wen Ning and losing sight of him making him unable to tease the younger, Wei Wuxian went to drown his sadness in more alcohol. He didn't expect to meet again the boy in the place he ended up in.





	we set to drink -but now we marvel

‖

Patrons were singing a terrible ribald song that made Wei Wuxian chuckle into his drink and forgot the deception of having lost the young archer he met earlier. Like the great goddess of parties herself filled his cup, Wei Wuxian never saw the colour of the bottom of his cup.

A man – Xu Hezui he thought – shook his shoulder and urged him to sing the next song so he gulped his drink and stood on the table.

He had chosen this place haphazardly after meeting Wen Ning during his stroll around the Nightless City; apparently, his intuition guided him to the right place. The people here kept on badmouthing the Qishanwen sect with such easiness, Wei Wuxian was in awe of their bravery believing they wouldn't be caught nor punished.

“First, say how you _love_ the Qishanwen sect!” a guy on the back said.

“See, I’ve met a lot of corpses and still none compare to Wen Chao’s stench.” Wei Wuxian made a show of gagging, his eyes falling on the table filled with stains he didn’t want to know more about than the fact some of them looked like animals. “I’m pretty sure he has, you know, problems down there.”

Roaring waves of laughter came from around him. He straightened himself, in the same amused mood, but froze when he met soft teal eyes.

“Hum. W-wen Chao has g-gastric problems, yes, uhm.”

"Uh? Wen Ning!" Wei Wuxian exclaimed, excited to see the young man, even if meeting him there was a surprise.

The men in the bar turned like one man toward the door. The boy startled and shrunk on himself. He was already back palling when Wei Wuxian jumped down and dragged him in a side-hug.

“I met you again! That’s destiny!” he said drunkenly. “Wait. What are you doing in such a place?”

“I-I-uh. Leaving?” he said in a squeaky voice.

“Nonsense! Now that I have you, I’m not letting you go!”

“A hostage? That’s bold,” one man murmured on his left.

“A bit too bold for me,” another grumbled. “I’ll leave if it gets to it.”

Wei Wuxian shook the shoulder of his new friend, “So, what are you doing here?”

“Drinking?” the other wrung his hands. “B-but, should go-go somewhere el-else.”

“You drink? Great! Give him a cup!”

He said that but put his own cup in the young one’s hand then pushed him to a chair where he sat down the younger.

“I-I never dr-drank, young ma-master,” Wen Ning pleaded.

Wei Wuxian sat down just next to him, thigh to thigh and nuzzled his shoulder, “Then it’s good you’re with me. I’ll teach you! If you get too drunk, I’ll carry you.”

“Wh-wy?”

“Because that what friends do!”

Wei Wuxian turned around when he heard gasps, “He’s a friend of the Wen! Traitor!”

“I’m not a friend of the Wen! I’m Wen Ning’s friend!”

A man stood up and roared, “He’s a Wen!”

Jumping on his feet too, Wei Wuxian put his hands on his hips, “He’s not!”

An old man twice his age leaned toward Wei Wuxian, his awful breath making Wei Wuxian grimace, “His name is _Wen_ and he wears their robe!"

“He’s not!” Wei Wuxian shouted back. Silence filled the room a second then he swirled around, eyeing Wen Ning with big eyes. He took back the cup from the cultivator’s hands, put it down then pulled on Wen Ning’s outer robe. “Get out of that. You’re not a Wen tonight!”

Struggling against the cultivator trying to undress him, Wen Ning stammered, “Wh-what? Why? Nooo, let-let go!”

Wei Wuxian lifted the robe with suns and exclaimed, “Ahah! See! Not a Wen!”

“Then what’s his name?”

Wei Wuxian put a hand under his chin and thought. He beamed down at Wen Ning, hunched over himself, who blushed, “Well, he’s a Wei, obviously!”

The other boy got redder making Wei Wuxian chuckle. He put back the cup into Wei Ning’s hands and sat back down next to him – or half on him before finding his own chair. The younger one was frozen, cup near his mouth, so Wei Wuxian lifted Wei Ning’s elbow and forced him to gulp the alcohol.

“That-that burn!” Wei Ning exclaimed.

The people around them laughed at his cute expression of discomfort. One patted Wei Ning’s shoulder, making him squeak and huddle into Wei Wuxian’s side. The older cultivator draped his arm around the younger and squeezed. He found another cup on the table – filled to the brim – and took it. He gave another one to Wei Ning who sipped it, making himself discreet as people around them slowly forgot or accommodated with his presence – depending on the person.

After two other ribald songs, one quick fight that broke out and ended in the time it took for Wei Wuxian to gulp a cup, all the patrons had forgotten Wei Ning.

Until he blurted out some truth after someone complained about the Qishanwen sect’s handling of a beast.

“W-en Chao sai-aid that he-he killed it,” Wei Ning stuttered, face flushed and leaning heavily on Wei Wuxian. “Truth is, is that he-he pissed him-himself.”

The whole piece, hanging from his words, exploded in more laughter and hooting.

“He-he had a cu-cut that, uh, could be-be fix-ed with some cleanin-ning and a b-b- “

“-bandage!” shouted someone in the back.

“Shut up!” Wei Wuxian shot back.

“-bandage,” Wei Ning said, his voice a murmur. Wei Wuxian patted his back. “-he wailed at my sister to heal him or he’d _die_.”

“Hey,” the man at the right of Wei Ning said. “If you talk fast and low you don’t stutter!”

“But he needs to impose himself,” Xu Hezui – well, Wei Wuxian thought that was his name – claimed. “Shout, kiddo!”

Wei Ning's eyes darted to all sides as the drunkard pushed him. Wei Wuxian leaned back on his chair, one foot propped up on his knee and balanced himself. With a smile, he patted Wei Ning's head.

“Shout and you’ll get rid of them.”

“B-but wha-what?”

Ideas flew toward him, most of them lewd or against the Wen.

“Say you hate Wen Chao!”

"I-I can't say I, uh, hate him? He's… he's pretentious and-and looks like a-a goat that-that meet the, uh, ass of- of a snub-nosed mon-monkey but- "he was interrupted by choking sounds and laughter. Wei Wuxian nearly toppled over in his balancing, he returned the chair to the ground and draped himself over Wei Ning's back. "-he's ob-obnoxious."

The night was young – it was not – and the company was merry, so they stayed, the hours going by quickly.

“He still didn’t shout!”

“Who would shout so loud against their sect? Even if hating them,” commented one reasonable patron – last-name-something Heli.

“I know!” Wei Wuxian claimed. “Just shout ‘bitch’ at nothing! Just one word toward no one, you can do it, Wei Ning.”

The other, snuggled to his side, nodded with energy, “Su-sure.”

“Let’s cheer him!”

The boom of cheering made Wei Ning laugh, the smile on his lips pleasing Wei Wuxian greatly. The patrons all clapped in their hands or thighs with energy, building up a rhythm, that made Wei Wuxian’s heart beat quicker in anticipation. Apparently, it worked the same for Wei Ning since he straightened, eyes sparkling with excitation.

The cheering stopped abruptly and Wei Ning shouted, “Bitch!”

A startled laughed left his lips, his head turning to Wei Wuxian who felt his stomach do weird things at the pretty sight.

“What did you fucking say?”

Wei Ning shrunk on himself at the screech coming from the door when a mountain of a man stood, eyes bulging out of their sockets. He wavered on his feet, apparently already drunk, maybe even ejected from another place which didn’t want the angry man to bring trouble.

“No-nothing.”

“You wanna go? I’m going to kick your ass!”

“Hey, hey,” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, standing up and presenting his hands to the man in a placating gesture. "Look at him! Why would he yell bitch at _you_? Do you know him?”

“No, but his face doesn’t sit right with me!”

"So…" Wei Wuxian beamed at the man, wracking his mind to find an idea since the man – a cultivator from his clothing – advanced. He was obviously searching any excuse for a fight, "He's a modest guy, why do you say he's the one who yelled ‘bitch'? I don't think he knows how to yell."

“Yeah! He’s a kind buddy,” Xu Hezui slurred from his place, half-sprawled on a table.

“Yeah, yeah that’s not him who shout ‘bitch’!”

The agitated patrons all took Wei Ning’s defence, but Wei Wuxian added, “Here! Look at who I point! He didn’t move at all, didn’t say anything! I’m sure he’s hiding something! Maybe he’s the one who insulted you. No, in fact, I’m sure he is!”

The mountainous-man turned around, swaying like bamboo in the wind rather than like a big ass boulder. Wei Wuxian took hold of Wei Ning’s elbow and ran for the exit, waving madly at his companions of one night.

The chill air of the night welcomed them, a soft caress on their burning cheeks due to alcohol and hours of amusement. Wei Wuxian felt like he was on a cloud, light and joy making him skip around. He turned to his new friend and meet a look of pure adoration that made him chuckle in embarrassment that he hid by sneaking an arm around the younger’s neck and pulling him to his side.

“Wen Ning?” someone called from down the street, making Wei Ning tense.

Wei Wuxian put his finger in front of his mouth and pulled the other to a dark alley. He pressed Wei Ning to the wall and put his forearms on each side of the younger one whose pretty eyes were wide in surprise.

“Shh, she won’t look twice at us if we look like a couple.”

Wei Wuxian angled his head to the side, hiding Wei Ning’s face more effectively. The boy looked straight ahead for a few seconds before turning to Wei Wuxian with a deep blush. To tease him, he winked at the younger one, just as the sounds of someone groaning then leaving quickly was heard. Wei Ning huddled on himself, holding his hands to his chest, and emitted a whine that made Wei Wuxian chuckle.

Wei Wuxian was going to straighten, now that’s the indistinct menace was gone, but arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down. To get back his footing he wrapped a hand around the other’s waist, he was glad he did since the surprise of lips on his own made him stumble.

The kiss was just a pressure on his lips, but the other had a vice grip on his neck. It lasted a few seconds and then the other drew back with a trembling sigh that made Wei Wuxian spine tingle. He met Wei Ning’s eyes again, they stared at each other, completely at lost.

A cool hand held his burning cheek and then angled his head before Wei Ning kissed him again, his mouth open. Wei Wuxian’s mind wasn’t working anymore, he blinked a few times then closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of warm lips and hot breath on his skin. Wei Ning nibbled at his lower lips and Wei Wuxian parted them automatically in a sigh.

Overwhelmed by the enjoyment he took from kissing another male, Wei Wuxian’s legs felt wobbly, so he braced himself on the wall behind Wei Ning and clung to his waist. Wei Ning let out a pleased hum – his chest rumbling – that was strangely soothing for Wei Wuxian’s mind stuck on a few repetitive thoughts of “ _badbadbadbad-but good-oh heavens no it’s badbad_ ”. In the end, Wei Wuxian didn’t pull back nor struggle against the action, he only melted into Wei Ning’s embrace and let him do whatever he wanted.

Wei Ning’s tongue snuck inside Wei Wuxian’s mouth, making their kiss far more sensual than what Wei Wuxian could handle. The last trace of intelligence fled his mind through a keen swallowed by Wei Ning – warm, soft and irresistible.

“You debauched, filthy, son of a dog!” Jiang Cheng screamed at Wei Wuxian’s ear, shattering the floaty headspace he was in.

No other than his brother pulled on his col, taking him away from Wei Ning, “Uh?”

“Wen Ning!” someone else called as Wei Wuxian stared dumbly at the swollen red lips of the younger one still glued to the wall. He glanced at the other Wen, looking a lot like her brother. She took his chin and angled his head, “Why are your lips swollen? What did he do to you?” She turned to Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng, her eyes narrowing, “Never get close to my brother ever again, you- you brother-bender! Cut-sleeve!”

Jiang Cheng’s arm around Wei Wuxian’s neck – almost choking him – tightened when Wei Wuxian struggled, “He’s the one who molested me!”

“As if!” she said in the same time Wei Ning said, “You-you enjoyed it!”

“It's true!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed defensively.

“He’s drunker than ever. Many apologise,” Jiang Cheng interrupted. “I will make sure he won’t bother your brother anymore.”

Before Wei Wuxian could defend himself further, Jiang Cheng effectively threw him on his shoulder and he found himself face to face with an ass, Jiang Cheng’s shoulder digging into his stomach.

“I will slap your ass if you don’t let me down!”

“As if!”

‖

Wen Ning, mind hundred of meters above his own body, followed after his sister.

“Jiejie,” he whispered, stumbled after her. “I-I think I’m in-in love.”

She stopped harshly and looked down at him with eyes so full of anger, he could only sheepishly smile at her.

A terrible roar of pain sounded from the other side of the street followed by a shout, “You bite me, you asshole!”

Wei Wuxian, running like his life depended on it – and it somehow did – ran pas them with a demented laugh. On his tail was a red-faced Jiang Cheng.

Wen Ning drunkenly nodded, “I’m a W-Wei now.”

“Don’t be stupid.”

He whimpered at the hard hit on the back of his head, but it seemed only to drive deeper the thought in his head.

‖

**Author's Note:**

> yeees OS are easier to write than a chapter of a long-fic! 
> 
> anyway, I'm launching the "operation: give love to Wen Ning" :D
> 
> comments make me smile! give some love to your local author!


End file.
